Reunion
by Turtlefan141
Summary: The four brothers, separated at ten, each await the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. When they are all picked, they finally have the reunion they've waited five years for. However, having been trained to killed each other, what happens when they have to chose between their brothers lives, and their own. Youtube video-TMNT hunger games by Yoaoful
1. Chapter 1

"Leo? Leo wake up. You've got to be at the reaping in a couple of hours."

Leo opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and turned himself onto his side in his bed. He saw a small girl standing next to it, her grey eyes slightly wide.

"I know Katie." He stated with a sad smile. "Just give me a few minutes. Can you go wake Theo?"

The small girl nodded, her black hair shaking, before running to the end bed in the row where they slept.

Leo got up and stretched a bit before walking over to the wardrobe situated in the corner of the room. When opened, you can see that it contained all clothes for everyone in the community home. He rummaged to the back and pulled out his outfit for the upcoming event-a light blue shirt and a pair of slightly discoloured white trousers, matched with a pair of white shoes. He brushed his hair a bit. He had short, black hair, similar to many people in District 12, especially people of the poorest section-The Seam. However, he had blue eyes, but many others had darker colours, such as grey or the occasional brown.

He walked out of the room and down the old dampened stairs. He was met with the other nine children, all sitting down at the dinner table.

"Hey Leo." One of the smaller boys greeted.

"Hey Sebastian." Leo replied, sitting down at the table.

"Ready for today?" Another child, a girl, asked.

Leo sighed sadly. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He looked at the boy next to him, who was sitting with his head rested on one hand, his other guiding the spoon mindlessly through his porridge.

"Are you alright Theo?" Leo asked.

The boy sighed and looked up at him. Theo had the grey eyes shared by many, but had blonde hair, unheard of by someone from The Seam. He wore a grey shirt, tucked into some brown trousers and a pair of black shoes.

"Yeah." He lied.

Leo turned to the others and waved his hand, signalling for them to leave. Once they had gone, Leo put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Is this about the reaping?" Leo asked.

Theo flinched ever so slightly. "Yeah." He admitted.

Leo used his other hand to gently lift Theo's chin so that his eyes met his own.

"You're only twelve. Out if the hundreds on names, you're in there once. I'm in there thirty-five times. You gave nothing to worry about."

The boy sighed. "I guess you're right."

A girl, around 10, knocked quietly on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but Sudanne says that it's time to go."

Leo nodded. Sudanne was the only staff member in the home, even though it was Leo who did most of the work. It was he who hunted on Capitol grounds so they would have food, he who traded at the illegal Hob so they could have clothes, he who comforted the children when the reality of their lives was too great.

"Remember what I said." Leo comforted. Theo nodded.

**_~Reunion~_**

Leo stood in the group of boys. He could vaguely spot the rest of the younger members if the home, standing in the audience with Sudanne. Theo stood near the back, surrounded by the other twelve year olds who had a much less chance of being picked.

Effie Trinket, the escort of District 12, stood on stage. Her hair was light blonde, curled upwards into a ball. She wore a purple dress, the sleeves puffed up, with a pair of purple high heels that added at least seven inches onto her original height.

"Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games. As ever, Ladies first." She walked over to a large glass ball, filled at least a quarter of the way up with paper slips, each one sealing the doom of the person whose name was printed inside. She rummaged her hand inside and pulled out a slip of paper, opening it painfully slow. "Harriet Pepperfield."

Leo glanced over to the girl's side. He recognised the name from school. Harriet was around fourteen, shy, and couldn't hurt a fly if it was hurting her. She most likely wouldn't last the bloodbath, in Leo's opinion. She walked up, her frame shaking slightly. In the background you could hear sobbing that could only be her grieving family.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Effie asked. No one spoke. "Very well. Now, the boys!" She then walked over to the other glass ball, placed on the other side of the stage. She seemed to take even more time to pull out a name than she had for the girls. "Theodore Ivan."

Leo froze. Out of everyone there, out of the hundreds of different names, they picked Theo. The small boy started to slowly make his way to the walkway in the middle.

"Any volunteers?" Effie asked.

A hand rose from the middle of the boys. Many recognised the boy from school, but more recognised his blue shirt, for blue was a colour he wore on a daily basis. He walked up to Theo who was shaking, much more than Harriet had.

"Go back to Sudanne." The boy stated.

"I-I can't let you do this." Theo stammered, holding tightly onto the boy's arm.

"And I can't let you get yourself killed." The boy replied. "Now let go Theo."

"No, I-" Theo began to protest.  
"Theodore, let go." The boy ordered firmly.

Theo reluctantly released his grip. The blue-wearing boy continued his walk down the isle, guards surrounding him. He walked up the stairs before standing next to Effie, who was obviously shocked.

"So," She started. "What's your name?"

"Leonardo Hamato" He replied.

"And how do you know Theodore?" Effie asked.

"We both live together." Leo replied, trying to give as little information away as possible.

"So, we have our tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. From District 12, Harriet Pepperfield and Leonardo Hamato. Shake hands you two."

The two teenagers shook hands as ordered. They turned to the audience as Effie asked for a round of applause. No one but her clapped, but everyone held up their right hand, their three middle fingers pointing towards the sky, the little finger bent over and the thumb pressed onto it. The sign of respect. It took Leo a couple seconds to realise that they were saluting to him. Before he could respond, he and Harriet were led out and into a grand building behind them.

**_~Reunion~_**

Leo sat in the small room he had been put in. His head was resting in his hands as the recent events played over in his mind.

"Visitor." The peacekeeper stated.

Leo looked up and saw the children he called his family, and Sudanne, walk in. He got up and embraced them in a hug.

"You have to come back." One of the youngest girls pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes. "Please."

Leo sighed and picked up the girl. His arms were muscular from years of hunting. "I'll try my best, I promise."

Sudanne looked into Leo's eyes, and for the first time in the five years he was lived in the community home, he saw fear in her soul. "Please Leonardo, try and come back alive."

Leo hugged Sudanne again. "I will try." He repeated. "And thank you, for taking care of me."

"Leonardo, we both know you took care of yourself. You took care of everyone."

The two minutes that they were allowed in for was over too quickly, and soon the group was ushered out. The younger kids had tears running down their faces.

Leo's next visitor was Theo. He walked in nervously before running at Leo and hugging him tightly. "Leo, why did you do that?" He sobbed. "Why didn't you let me go?"

"I couldn't let you go into that fight." Leo stated. He hadn't cried during the visits, but he hadn't cried since the day he and his brothers were separated.

"But the kids, they need you Leo." Theo protested.

"And now they need you." Leo stated. "You have to be strong for them Theo."

Theo sniffled, nodding. "Try your best Leo. That's all we ever want."

Leo nodded. They stayed in their embrace until Theo was called back. Leo had no more visitors. He sat back in his chair and resumed his previous position.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own sleeping beauty-Disney does._

Raph turned in his sleep, tossing on the top bunk of the bed. The duvet was kicked as he moved around until it wrapped his legs, caught on the bed post and pulled him onto the floor.

"Oww..." He moaned as he started to get up. He threw the duvet back into his bed. He looked at the bottom bunk and shook the lump lying in the mess of blanket.

"Wa'e up Sleepin' Beau'y." He said with a small grumble.

Casey turned over and spotted his friend. "If I'm Sleeping Beauty, does that make you the prince?"

Raph smirked. "You wish."

Casey got out of bed and looked at the calendar stuck on the wall next to it.

His heart sank when he spotted 'REAPING' written in red on the current day.

"It's today." He said simply.

Raph sighed. "I kno', I kno'. Remembe' our pact."

"I remember, we don't volunteer for each other, no matter what."

"Yeah, there's enough of tha' alrea'y withou' us doin' it too." Raph pointed out.

Casey nodded, it was true. In District 2, the children were trained for the Hunger Games from the moment they could walk. It was an honour to represent the District. They had even heard rumours that some people took out tesserae just to they could have their name in the ball even more. There was, however, no proof of this.

Raph walked over to the drawers that he and Casey shared. He pulled out the top one, his one, and pulled out a red shirt and a pair of black trousers. He pulled them on and shoved on his light brown boots. He brushed his short, dark brown hair until it spiked up slightly, then walked over to Casey. His friend wore black shirt, a pair of brown trousers and a pair of grey trainers. Casey's black hair rested on his shoulders. Raph said that it needed to be cut, but Casey refused every time.

"You rea'y?" Raph asked. "We hav' ta go now."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Casey replied with a small nod.

**_~Reunion~_**

Benedict Ovenfold stood in the middle of the stage. He wore a tight fitting shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans, along with a pair of black trainers pulled onto his feet. His arms were muscular from constant exercising, his blonde hair damp from a recent session.

"Happy Hunger Games." He said in a tone that obviously disapproved of the event. "And may the odds be forever in your favour. Girls first." He walked over to the glass ball on the left hand side of the stage. He reached his arm in and picked out the first slip of paper that he could grasp. He opened it. "Elena Stone."

Raph sighed. Elena was eighteen, and had the Hunger Games in her blood. Her father was a victor from a previous game. She had training every day, nearly all her free time was taken up. It reminded Raph of his brother. He couldn't remember which, it had been 5 years since he'd been any of them. Elena walked up to the stage, an almost sickening smile plastered on her face.

"Any volunteers?" Benedict asked. A girl raised her hand.

"No." Elena growled. The hand slowly descended.

Benedict shook his head, sighing, before looking up. "And the boys." He travelled over to the other glass ball on the right hand side. He stuck his hand in, grabbed a piece of paper, and pulled his hand out as if it would burn. He opened it quickly. "Raphael Hamato."

Raph sighed. Everyone around looked at him, signalling him out for the peacekeepers. He walked out of the crowd and made his way up to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" Benedict asked again.

No one stepped forward. 'Of course not.' Raph thought. No one liked him, apart from Casey, because of his temper. They were almost afraid of him. In their opinion, if he died, it was one less maniac in Panem.

**_~Reunion~_**

"Just try your best buddy." Casey comforted. "You're strong enough to win this thing."

"Yeah Case, ya kno' I'll try." Raph replied. "Just make sure ya stay alive."

"You know I'll try Raph." Casey stated with a small smile. The smile vanished as he stood up from his position on the floor. "I still don't get it! Some guys were in there fifty times, you were in there ten times, and you're chosen."

Raph got up as well. He had been sitting next to Casey, also on the floor. "I don' kno' how it happened Case, it jus' did." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll try 'n' come back. Promise."

"Times up." The peacekeeper stated firmly.

Casey hugged his friend one final time before he started to walk away. "Good luck Raphael."

Then he was gone. Raph slowly slid down the wall until he sat down once again.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Donnie flipped through his medical book, nodding when he found the page. He smiled slightly when he found the relevant information.

"Yep, I was right." He closed the book and looked up at the elderly woman in front of him. "You just need some medicine. Give me a second."

He got up and walked over to his cabinet and opened it, revealing dozens of small capsules. He waved his hand over some of them until he found the one he was looking for. He picked it up and walked back over to the woman, giving her the bottle.

"Take one of these every six hours. If you need any more, wait three hours between doses, but take no more than eight in twenty-hours. Don't have it for more than a week." Donnie informed.

The woman smiled. "Thank you Donatello." She started to walk out the door, but stopped at the frame, and looked over her shoulder. "Good luck today." Then she left.

Donnie sighed and sat down on his chair. He was dressed in a purple shirt and a pair of black jeans, along with some grey trainers, his outfit for the Reaping. His light brown hair lay just below his ears, framing his face with his chocolate brown eyes in the middle.

"Last one left?"

Donnie turned around to find April walking downstairs. She wore a light yellow dress with a pair of discoloured white flats. She had her ginger hair in a ponytail, her bangs falling just over her blue eyes.

"Yeah. She wished me luck." Donnie replied with a sad smile.

April sighed. "We have a couple minutes until we have to go."

"Yeah." He looked into her eyes. "Good luck."

"You too. At least we have less of chance, since some people pay you for your doctor work, we don't have to take out tesserae."

"I don't like getting paid though. It makes me feel like I'm charging people for their health." Donnie stated.

"Donnie, you're the only doctor in the whole of District 3, and you're fifteen. If people want to pay you, they're gonna pay you."

Donnie let out a small laugh. "I guess. We better get going, we don't want to be late."

**_~Reunion~_**

Josephine Geraldfielding scrunched her nose at the sight of the inhabitants of the District. She wore a light green dress with matching six inch heels. Her aqua hair was curled, then twisted into a bun, so several curls stuck out.

"Happy 74th Hunger Games." She said with a forced smile. "As ever, girls first." Her heels echoed over the stage as she walked over to one of the glass balls. She lazily put her hand in, pulled a slip of paper out, and opened it. "Terrianne Baut."

Donnie scanned through the girls before finding April. She had a look of pure relief on her face, despite looking sadly at the girl.

"And now, the boys." Josephine announced. She walked over to the second glass ball and pulled out a slip. "Donatello Hamato."

April's head snapped over to Donnie, who held his breath. A couple people situated turned to him. He finally sighed and started to walk out. He caught a glimpse of the crowd, their faces were fallen. It was almost as if they were sad to see him go.

He joined Terrianne on stage, standing the other side of Josephine.

"Here are our tributes from District 3. Donatello Hamato and Terrianne Baut."

**_~Reunion~_**

April ran in, arms open for Donnie.

"Oh Donnie." She sobbed into his arm. "Why did they have to pick you?"

"I don't know April, it's just the luck of the draw." Donnie replied, hugging her back. He sighed. He had always liked April, but assumed that she didn't like him that way. But if he was going to die, he might as well tell her.

"April?" He questioned.

She lifted herself off him. "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." He stated.

"What is it?"

He sighed, this was harder than he originally thought. "April, I-I-I really like you."

April froze. Then, she slowly broke out into a smile. "Donnie, I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Please come back alive Donnie, please?"

"I'll try to."

_BTW-I have a YouTube video yup for this story. It's called TMNT hunger games. I'm called Yoaoful (unless your looking at it over mobile, then I'm Georgina McShane)_


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey hummed softly as he stirred his soup in the pot, made of only a few vegetables he bought at the black market. He reminded himself to go there more often, vegetables were quite a delicacy in District 8. In fact, they didn't even come from there, they were brought in illegally from District 11-where they farmed them for the Capitol. Both Districts had realised that if you bribed the peacekeepers enough, they would turn a blind eye.

He poured the liquid into a handmade wooden bowl and picked up a similarly made spoon. It tasted to nice that he had to remind himself to save some for a later date.

The realisation hit him. There may not be a later date. It was the day of the reaping. If he was picked, then he guessed he was going up to the big ol' cloud in the sky.

Mikey was wearing an orange top and a pair of grey trousers, with a pair of black trainers on his feet. His blonde hair rested down past his ears, just brushing his had taken out tesserae every year for the three years he was allowed to. He had managed to keep himself out of a community home by proving he could handle himself, which caused much of his childlike spirit that he had when he was with his brothers to disappear. His originally bright blue eyes had dimmed down to a point where they could almost be called grey.

Mikey finished off his soup and washed the bowl in a pan of water. He dried it before placing it back on his small table. Then, he set off for the stage.

**_~Reunion~_**

Mikey found that, on the way, he was greeting people. He put a smile of many sad faces. In fact, he ended up walking with one scared twelve year old and his family, before the two were separated because of their age gap.

Renderin Olifine was the perkiest man you would ever meet. He wore a bright purple suit, which actually clashed with his aqua curls, bit he either didn't know or didn't care. He had matching purple shoes on, which may or may not have added another inch into his hight.

"Happy 74th Hunger Games, and may the odds ever be in your favour." He said in a voice to high for his gender. "Ladies first." He almost skipped over to the ball. He rummaged his hand in and pulled a sheet of paper out from near the bottom. "Demietrie Fonyoure."

A little girl walked confidently onto the stage, though you could see the faint tears that threatened her eyes.

"And now, the gentlemen." Renderin announced. He walked over the stage in such spirits that it was becoming increasingly harder to tolerate him. He ran his hand over some of the pieces of paper before grasping one in his hand and pulling it out. He opened it with such care, as if it would break in his hand. "Michelangelo Hamato."

Mikey tensed. A few people looked to him. He sighed and started to make his way through the crowd before finding the middle walkway. He walked confidently up to the stage, similarly to how the girl had, but he didn't shed a tear. Mikey didn't cry when he stood on the stage, when he was lead away from his home for the last five years, not even when no one came to say goodbye.

Michelangelo certainly had changed.


End file.
